Her Last Wish
by AngelDemonSakura
Summary: Even though she died, she was always with him. In his heart and in his mind.


The rain pelted mercilessly down on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The mood matching that of most residents. Including me. I am an Anbu Captain, and so was she. Her memory only intensified the pain. And it was her birthday.

_Sakura had always wanted a birthday party. One day where all her friends and family would gather specially for her. _

_She couldn't have the latter because her family was murdered by the Akatsuki when she was a kid. Sakura was visiting the Hokage at the time, so she and her older sister were spared. A year later, her sister was killed during a mission, leaving Sakura alone. She lived with the Hokage as a final request from her sister. The Haruno clan was good friends with the Senju clan. _

_Ever since, she has had lonely birthdays where she felt as if her friends didn't care. When I told them of this, the guilt was evident on their faces. We decided to throw her a party that would stay in her memory forever._

_The party was to be held two days before her birthday because of missions. Sakura was sent with Naruto and Kakashi on a mission a week before, they were expected to come back in time for the party._

I smiled sadly, and had that happy, hopeful feeling she always gave me. But it was gone as soon as it came, for I remembered what happened next.

_It was the night of the party and everything was set. It was a costume party with an Alice in Wonderland theme. Everyone wore different outfits but saved Alice for Sakura. There was a throne we somehow found and put it in the back of the building. There were mountains of presents everywhere. On the sides were buffet tables filled with Sakura's favorite foods and the floor was in a checker board-shaped style. Needless to say, it took a lot of work. But it was worth it to see her happy. Even the Kazekage and his siblings came to celebrate._

_We sensed three chakra signatures coming their way fast. One was extremely high and the other two were low. We figured the high one was Naruto because he was excited. We didn't worry about the low signatures because they just came back from a mission and must of used up a lot of chakra._

_We quieted down as they got closer. Then suddenly the doors flew open and Naruto was in two-tailed form. Kakashi caught up to him, but he was severely wounded. But what caught everyone's attention was what Naruto was holding._

_Sakura's almost lifeless body._

_Tsunade emediately ran up to him as he changed back to normal and grabbed Sakura from his hands. She put Sakura down and began to quickly pour chakra into her apprentice's body. It wasn't working. Then Hinata and Ino ran up to her and began doing the same. People were screaming questions at Naruto and Kakashi who just slumped to the ground. Shizune began to heal Kakashi while Naruto just cried. Others cried too because the wounds wouldn't heal._

Sakura died that day.

Two days later, she was buried. Her name was officially added to the K.I.A. monument. Killed in Action. As a tribute, we carved her name inside of a heart to show our feelings.

Kakashi reported that it was Sasuke Uchiha that had killed her. Sakura never loved him, simply wanted to make him smile because of what happened to his clan. She did the same for me, and it worked. I fell in love with her.

No one can forgive Sasuke for what he did. If theywere to ever see him again, he would be killed on sight. Naruto suggested this himself, which suprised everyone. Sasuke was like a brother to him, but he still loved Sakura. I feel his pain. Although the Uchiha clan was important to the council, no one objected to this. Sakura has saved the village and many other villages several times.

At her funeral, everyone cried. Most of the village gathered and people from other villages came too. Her grave was covered in roses of all colors. Those were her favorites. Everyone even placed the presents on her grave, it was her birthday after all. I did the same. On her grave I placed a bouquet of black roses and a little box. Inside was a ring. We had been dating for two years and I was finally going to ask her to marry me at the party.

But fate has decided, that was not meant to be.

Sakura finally got her party with all those she cares for.

But she never got to see it.


End file.
